It All Started With a Blind Date
by JesseGuyer
Summary: This is the tale of two love stories. One of John Cena and Randy Orton, the other Dave Batista and Kurt Angle. Both pairs started out on a blind date. Warning Slash!


Warning Slash!!!! Please Review

Written By: BatistaSlashGuy

Chapter 1

"Why won't he stop setting me up with these guys," Randy Orton groaned, looking at him self in the bathroom mirror as he finished straightening his button up blue shirt. "I mean haven't the last what three, five, eight, twelve guys been enough for one lifetime. Don't get me wrong I am glad that Hunter wants to be the match maker and find people true love, but even though I am Randy Orton one hot bitch." "I'm just not going to find true love in this life time, I'm different."

"But I mean just look back at my last couple dates, look at my date with Cody Rhodes." "Ya the boy was hot, but all he wanted was me to pound that ass of his." "I don't want to just have sex, I want to find love, get married, then have the hot sex. Just I'm going to die a hot virgin," Randy said to him self reaching down and grabbing a tube of gel, before squirting the substance into his hand and running it through his hair lightly. I am Randy Orton the virgin to death."

"But after tonight no more dates from hell, no more dates like I had with Adam." "He is a great friend, but boyfriend he is horrible. Me and him dated for about two months because of Hunter, but I caught him in bed with some random guy that I never had seen before." "That was the last date I went on, six months ago, and now Hunter has set me up with another guy that I don't know who will be." "But I'm putting my foot down, no more blind dates after tonight," Randy said flipping the bathroom light as he made his way out of his bathroom and though his house, on his way to his date.

While Randy Orton was making his way to his date, his date was already at the restaurant. John Cena was at 'The Spice' and he was so nervous as he stared out the window next to him. "Just breath John, don't fuck this up like last time," John said to him self slowly taking a sip of water as he dabbed at the sweat on his forehead. "Just breath, your making your self a wreck here, and you really don't want to screw this up again."

John has had countless dates gone wrong, if just for a bad person to go on a date with or even himself. A few months back Hunter set up John on a blind date with Christian Cage. Boy was John happy when he saw who he was dating that night, but for John he was left heart broken. After spilling the water on himself, knocking the food on the floor, and even ripping a loud one that everyone around heard it was just horrible, and Christian of coarse didn't call the next day. "I just can't be hurt for being stupid again," John cried wiping a tear from his eye as he waited for his date to arrive. "I can't live with a broken heart again."

As John tried to keep himself together Randy Orton was pulling up to 'The Spice' in his black four door truck. "Let's get this over with," Randy mumbled stopping his car in front of the restaurant, before making his way inside.

"Good evening sit, welcome to 'The Spice' how can I help you?" asked this middle aged lady as Randy walked inside.

"I'm on a blind date, was told to ask for the window seat," Randy said pushing his hands into his pockets as he approached the lady. "Is my date already here?"

"Ah yes, cute one he is too, but it's right this way," the lady said with a soft smile leading Randy to the back of the restaurant. "Here's your date sir, here is both of your menus I will be back in a second for your orders."

"Thanks," Randy said taking a seat in front of John as he began to look through the menu. "Didn't expect to see John Cena in front of me, that's for sure."

"You act like I expected to see you here, I thought you were some kind of god when it comes to these things," John laughed, picking up his menu as he began to flip through it. "I am glad it is you though, hottest date I've ever had."

"Thanks John, your not bad your self," Randy said with a blush, setting the menu down as he took a sip of water. "Is it just me or did it get really hot in here?"

"Well you did just walk in," John said with a grin, making Randy almost spit his water as the man took another sip. "You know I'm right Randy, your one fine man."

"Well if I'm hot then what are you?" "Because your better looking then I am," Randy said looking into John's blue orbs as he smiled. "Anyone tell you that you got nice eyes John?"

"If heard it once or twice," John said with a blush before looking down from the man in front of him. "Thanks Randy."

"No need to thank what's true." "You figure what you want? I'm paying so order what you would like," Randy said reaching across the table grabbing hold of John's hand as he held it lightly. "Here comes the waitress John."

"I can tell this date is going well. So what can I get for you two?" the waitress asked taking out a small red book as she got ready to write down the order. "Just to let you know tonight the special is any kind of steak."

"Umm, the NY Strip steak sounds great to me," John said with a smile folding the menu with one hand as he handed it back to the lady. "Medium rare please."

"Alright, and for you sir?" the lady asked writing down quickly John's order as she waited for Randy to order.

"What John's having is fine, and can Caesar Salad with that as well please. You sure you don't want anything else John?" Randy asked handing the menu to the lady with one hand, and the other gently rubbing John's hand. "Really I'm paying John."

"I think I'm good Randy, but if I need to I'll take some of your salad," John laughed looking at Randy as the waitress took their orders to the back. "It's just starting out, but I really am liking this date."

"Me too, but I'm going to run to the little boy's room, don't try to run out while I'm gone," Randy laughed standing from the table with a wink as he turned and made his way across the restaurant.

"John he's seems to like it so far, just breath you can't screw it up now." "You thought you liked Christian, but I think you found a new attraction," John whispered to him self taking a sip of water as he waited for his date to return. "Just sip that water and breath boy."

"Here it is," Randy said thought himself pushing the bathroom door open as he walked in to a empty room, and made his way over to the nearest urinal. "Randy I can't believe you may break a promise to your self." "You have been on this date fifteen minuets, and it has to be the best date you have ever been on, you and John are really starting to like each other already." "Maybe John Cena will be the one for you."

"Look at him, he's cute, his eyes are just so nice to look into, he's funny, he's perfect Randy," Randy said aloud zipping up his pants as he made his way over to the sink for a quick wash, and a quick check of his hair and outfit before exiting the bathroom. "This could be the one of you Randy."

"About time for you to show back up mister," John laughed as he watched Randy sit back down in front of him. "You were in there for what seemed like hours."

"What can I say, I got a long one day there so it takes some time for it all the flow out," Randy laughed reaching back across the table as he held John's hand in his. "But I'm back with you now, and that's what really matters."

"Which makes me happy," John said as a cart pulled up next to the boys table. "Great foods here, I'm starved."

"Here is your steaks, and your Caesar Salad sir. Anything I can help you with boys?" The lady asked unloading the food from the cart she had with her.

"Well can we go ahead and put our dessert order in?" Randy asked as the lady pulled out and sat two dessert menus on the table.

"You want to split something Randy?" John asked flipping through the menu. "We don't have too."

"No sounds great to me splitting something. What do you want, I don't care?" Randy asked looking up from his menu as he looked at John. "Whatever you want sounds great to me."

"So the Molten Chocolate Cake is ok?" John asked folding his menu and handing it to the waitress.

"Sounds wonderful to me," Randy said bringing John's hand to his lips before letting John have his hand back. "Let's dig in, this looks so great."

"Sounds good to me," John said with a smile his dimples showing off more then normal as he reached down taking a fork and knife in his hand as he began to cut up his steak. "I think we each got a good choice of what to eat."  
"We sure did," Randy agreed cutting up his steak before taking a bite of the meat as he looked at John as the man in front of him did the same. "You like it?"

"I love it, you?" John said taking another piece into his mouth as he chewed it a couple times before swallowing the meat. "I think this is the best steak I have ever had."

"I agree with you on that," Randy said taking another bite of his as he and John began to talk more. "So what are you looking for in a relationship John?"

"Really I just want someone to love me, someone I can be with and be happy with," John said taking a sip of water before going back to his steak. "What are you looking for?"

"The same, see most people don't believe this, but I'm a virgin. I don't want to loose it, but to the one I marry, the one that's perfect," Randy said taking a piece of salad into his mouth.

"Even though I'm a virgin too, but that makes a man so much hotter," John said with a soft wink as this conversation lead to many. Favorite TV show, movie, actress, actor, wrestler, book, anything you could think of all the way till the last bite of the chocolate cake. The two men just loved talking with one another, they knew each other for years, but this was the first time the two clicked more then a quick chat before a match.

"Here's your bill, hope you enjoyed your evening," the waitress said dropping a small sheet of paper on the table.

"Here," Randy said looking at the paper before pulling out a fifty and two twenties from his wallet and handing it to the lady. "Keep the change."

"Thank you sir," the waitress said turning and leaving the two men at the table.

"It's been a great night and I really don't want to end it, but we have a early flight in the morning. Thank you Randy for more then a perfect night," John said as he and Randy stood from the table. "I really loved it."

"I really liked it too. I really don't think I have been on a better date," Randy said walking over to John grabbing his hand as the two men started to walk out the restaurant. "I'm glad you liked being with me."

"I really did, maybe we could do it again some time?" John asked as the men stopped and reached John's car.

"I would really like that, can I get your number?" Randy asked as John reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, and started to write his digits.

"Maybe we could work it so we sit next to each other tomorrow on the flight." John said putting the pen back into his pocket. "Get some more time with each other."

"Sounds great to me, then maybe after the show tomorrow night another date," Randy said leaning down and giving John a peck on the cheek, making both boys show off their dimples.

"So it's a date," John said looking into Randy's eyes as each man began to smile more.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then," Randy said as time just froze each man was looking into the other's eyes as Randy leaned down his lips meeting John's. "Night John."

"Night Randy, thanks again," John said as Randy reached over opening John's car door letting the man get in before closing it.

"I really can't believe you lied to your self Randy. You have found the true one." Randy said to himself hopping into his truck, before pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Hope you liked Please Review if you want another chapter. 


End file.
